


just tell her

by shymoon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i stopped watching legacies after penelope left oops, ish, penelope park is still at the salvatore school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shymoon/pseuds/shymoon
Summary: Anon asked: Hi! If you can, posie with fic prompt list number 17 would be cool! Thanks for chance!orPenelope hypes Josie up when she doubts herself.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	just tell her

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](https://allyouwannaparr.tumblr.com/post/625487553167081472/just-tell-her)

Josie felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, a clear indication that she was anxious.

Today was the day. The day she would finally do it.

She glanced over at the calendar hung on the wall, taking note of the red circling over today’s date with a ‘you can do it!’ staring back at her. She narrowed her eyes at the innocent calendar. “Damn you,” she whispered harshly to it.

“Who are you talking to?” Lizzie suddenly appeared in their shared room, an amused smile plastered to her face.

“No one,” she quickly responded and smiled back at her twin.

“Right,” Lizzie said, unconvinced. “You ready to go?”

“Yep, you can go first, I’ll be there in a sec. I just need to do something real quick.”

Lizzie shrugged, ignoring her sister’s strange behaviour and headed out the door. She figured that it probably wasn’t anything serious. If it was, she’d find out eventually when Josie would want to talk about it.

When she was finally alone, Josie noted that she only had a few minutes before she really had to leave, less she wanted to be late to class, which she hated to do. The brunette looked at herself in the full-length mirrored she shared with Lizzie and placed her hands on her hips, albeit reluctantly. She heard that the ‘Supergirl pose’ as people called it, was supposed to help increase your confidence, but Josie wasn’t really convinced. She just felt ridiculous.

Josie let her hands and shoulders drop as she let out a sigh. Maybe she could do this another day. She was running out of time for her pep talk anyways. She could set her alarm to wake her earlier tomorrow, so she’d have more time to psych herself up. Just as she was about to give up, her phone buzzed.

_penelope_ _💝_ _: morning my love_ _💗_ _i hope you have a good day:)_

A feeling of warmth washed over her body reading over the text, and Josie debated over whether she should call Penelope so she could help her out with her dilemma. Before she could make a decision, her phone buzzed again, this time Penelope’s contact showing up as well as the ‘decline’ and ‘accept’ icons at the bottom.

“You better do it today,” Penelope said as soon as Josie picked up.

“Morning to you too, babe.” Josie bit her lip to stop herself from grinning like an idiot, even though nobody was there to see her.

She heard the other witch’s muffled laugh on the other end of the line. “I’m not kidding, Jojo,” she said, but her voice no longer carried the same serious tone it did at first.

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Josie admitted as she played a strand of her hair, now sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Come on, you’ve been preparing for this for literal months, baby,” Penelope told her encouragingly.

“I know, I know…” She groaned as she fell back on her bed. “I just…”

“What is it? Talk to me,” Penelope pleaded gently, melting Josie’s heart.

“I can’t do this even though everyone says I can. People always assume I’m able to do everything because Lizzie’s the ‘messy twin’, but I mess up too! I’m not some perfect being.”

“If it makes you feel better, I know you’re not perfect. I mean, you chose strawberry ice cream over chocolate ice cream. Who even does that?”

“Penelope,” Josie whined.

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, but Josie could still hear her giggling.

“What if something goes terribly wrong?”

“Like?”

“I don’t know… I could trip,” Josie suggested.

“I’ll be there to catch you.”

“What if I trip over my words though?”

“Then, you just have to take a breath and start over. I fumble with my words sometimes. All I do is stop and repeat myself,” Penelope explained.

“You never do that. Sentences flow out of your mouth like water dropping down a waterfall,” Josie retorted.

The rest of their conversation consisted of Josie proposing possible scenarios and Penelope countering them with logical responses. It went on for a good minute or two until Josie heard a knock at her door. “Hold on,” she said as she went to see who could be looking for her or Lizzie when everyone should be heading to class.

Opening the door, Josie faced a smirking Penelope who ended the call. “You are totally going to be late, Jojo.”

“What should I do.” Josie pouted which made the shorter girl chuckle as she shook her head. She entered the room, closing the door behind and pulling Josie into a tight hug. “Listen, I know you might now feel you’ve got this, but we’ve been over this together and I don’t doubt that you’ve practiced by yourself in your spare time as well. I won’t tell you what to do. Just know that I’ll be there for whatever you choose to do. It’s not like I have much of a choice anyways.”

“You say that as if you don’t skip class.” Josie scoffed.

“I only skip when I have plans to convince you to do the same because I want to sneak you off-campus,” she said matter-of-factly, bopping Josie’s nose. “And we almost got caught last week, so we’ll have to lay low for a while. I do have an idea of something else you could do though.” Josie perked up. “Head to class and do what you’ve been practising for, for months.”

She deflated and groaned again. “Fine.”

Penelope let out a chortle at the sight of her cute girlfriend. “Come on you goofball.” She extended her hand out to Josie. “If we make a run for it, we can still make it to class on time.”

Spoiler alert, they barely made it on time, but it didn’t really matter since the teacher was late as well. Josie took advantage of that to finally execute her plan. She took a deep breath, threw one last glance at Penelope who winked, and approached her classmate who often sat a few rows behind her.

“Hey,” she said quietly, “I know we’ve known each other for like five years now, but I just wanted to let you know that my name’s actually Josie.”

The blonde made an ‘o’ shape with their mouth before a light shade of pink dusted their cheeks. “Oh my God, really? I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I’ve been calling you Jessie this whole time.”

The pair continued to exchange apologies (Josie for not correcting them sooner, and her classmate for not realizing their mistake sooner). In the end, they agreed that it was an innocent mistake. The first time they met, they had asked a snacking Josie to borrow a pencil. With a mouth full of crackers, Josie was caught off guard when they ask for her name, and she didn’t have the courage to correct them when they said, “thank you so much, Jessie!”

Their teacher walked in soon after, cutting their conversation short. As Josie made her way back to her seat, she could’ve sworn she saw Lizzie fist bump Penelope.

_penelope_ _💝_ _: i'm vv proud of you bb_

_jojo_ _💞_ _: thank you for helping me out babe ilysm_ _❤_ _️_

_penelope_ _💝_ _: it was all you_

It was a small thing, but it meant a lot to Josie. She smiled at herself, mentally checking the box of one of the tasks on her ‘becoming a better Josie list’ that she made for the New Year. Then, she was reminded how of the next task on her list: stop sleeping after midnight. That was going to be a lot harder and she was definitely going to struggle what with Penelope sneaking her out of her room to gaze at the stars on the most random nights. Perhaps Josie could just scratch that goal. After all, stargazing nights with Penelope weren’t something she was keen on getting rid of since it often led to something that involved more… physical afterwards.

Stealing another glance at her girlfriend (who was absolutely uninterested in what their teacher was lecturing, preferring to doodle in her notebook), Josie bit her lower lip and decided that she was positively going to scratch that off her list.

_jojo_ _💞_ _: is tonight a good night for stargazing?_

_penelope_ _💝_ _: every night is a good night for stargazing;)_

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hauntingfletch) or [tumblr](https://allyouwannaparr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
